


Point of View

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Hand Job, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairing, Wall Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all depends on your point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lietome_kink meme, prompt _Reynolds/Lightman, wall!sex_.

  
Cal, seething with fury, stormed around the half-lit corridors of the Lightman Group, on a manhunt for one particular person.

"REYNOLDS!"

It was late, so very few employees were still around; those who were, scurried out of his way or cowered in their offices. Loker didn't move fast enough though; Cal spied him sidling into his office, and glared at him until he froze and reluctantly met Cal's gaze.

"Reynolds. Where is he?"

Loker stared at a point behind Cal. "I think he's up on the roof."

Cal nodded and spun on his heel, stomping towards the fire escape stairs.

At the top, he threw the fire escape door open; it slammed against the wall. Peering around he finally saw his quarry, over by the brick railing overlooking the Capitol building. Reynolds had already turned around at the noise; his features were ice-cold.

Cal stepped up to him, his fists closed tight. "What the hell were you doing back there in the precinct?"

"I was doing my job. We almost lost the suspect because you missed that one manipulator. I just pointed it out."

"So you've become the expert now?"

"It was there. You couldn't see it from your angle or on the tape unless you looked in the security mirror. And you could have trusted my judgment."

"Yeah, it was there. And from the position it was in, you misread its significance. You drew the right answer from the wrong clue. If I hadn't intervened--"

"Still arrested the suspect, didn't we? You got some nerve, Lightman. Only you would tell me off for something we got right."

"I don't like having to cover for my employees' arses."

"I don't work for you."

"Yeah, you do, far as I'm concerned. And I should fire your arse right now."

"Maybe you should, but you won't," Reynolds said. He advanced forward until he towered in Cal's personal space. "Because you need me around and you know it."

Cal glared at him. "I could have you replaced in a minute." Cal shoved him away. Reynolds stumbled backwards, almost losing his footing.

Reynolds recovered, his face twisted. "Right." He then pushed Cal against the wall of the building with some force, pinning Cal to the wall, and he wedged a thigh between. To Cal's horror--and secret pleasure--his cock hardened instantly at the contact. It was all he could do to stifle a groan.

"Tell me any other FBI replacement could put up with your shit the way I do," Reynolds continued.

Cal's pulse raced, but he schooled his face in disdain. "You think too highly of yourself."

Their faces just inches from each other, they stared until Reynolds pulled back and half-smiled with amusement. "I may not know all the science of lying yet, but I sure know when I see desire." He angled his thigh up slightly, pressing further into Cal's groin. "You should see your pupils, Lightman."

Cal studied Reynolds' face, noting his own arousal, all the while struggling not to rub against Reynolds' leg. "You should see yours. Like the boys, do ya?" He licked his lips and gave a wolfish grin.

Reynolds smirked. "Yeah, well, I should have figured you'd go both ways too."

"You are really pushing your luck, you know that? What's next, you gonna shag your boss?"

"You're not my boss." With that he crushed his lips to Cal's.

This time Cal couldn't stop the moan in the back of his throat, and he thrust his tongue forward, forcing Reynolds' lips open. With one iron hand he held Reynolds' head while he plunged his tongue inside the wet heat of the other man's mouth. He grabbed Reynolds' arse with the other and pulled him in tight as he could.

Reynolds gave as good as he got, plundering Cal's mouth with just as much fervor. They thrust against each other, cocks straining through layers of wool and denim and cotton, but it still wasn't enough; Cal needed skin. He wriggled a hand between them and fumbled at Reynolds' belt. Reynolds obliged, giving room for him to undo his belt, button and zip, and Cal reached through his Y-fronts to grasp his cock.

Reynolds gasped. "Jesus, Lightman," he said.

"What, did you think this was a game?" Cal rolled his thumb gently, spreading pre-come over the head, and grinned. He made quick work of his own trousers and pants, shoving them down over his hips. He grabbed Reynolds' cock and aligned it against his own. "I play to win," Cal added.

"Shut up," Reynolds said, and silenced him with another fierce kiss.

Reynolds had three inches and a good forty pounds on him but it didn't matter, because _fuck_ was it brilliant, pinned between Reynolds and the wall. He thrust against his bulk, their cocks sliding together in his fist, slow at first, then harder and faster. Reynolds clutched one bicep, and Cal's arse, tight enough to bruise, and their mouths locked together, tight and demanding.

After a couple of minutes, Reynolds broke their kiss and leaned his forehead on Cal's shoulder. "Fuck," Reynolds gasped, "keep this up, I'm not gonna last."

"That's the fucking point," Cal said. He was close himself; pleasure throbbed and coiled tight at the base of his spine.

"So let's see who comes first."

Reynolds closed his hand around Cal's and sped up stroking. Cal grit his teeth and tilted his head back. Within seconds there was no sky, no wall, no lies; just him and Reynolds, heat and friction and the spiraling rush to release. Blood roared in his ears; then Reynolds executed one final twist, and Cal was there with one sharp grunt. He spilt over his hand; within a few more seconds he felt Reynolds shudder too with a drawn-out groan, and Cal felt more stickiness flood over.

Cal closed his eyes and panted, pressing back against the wall to hold himself up. Reynolds leaned one hand against the wall for support. Slowly the world returned; the heady scents of cologne, sweat, and semen wafted between them.

"Looks like I win," Cal said, once his pulse and breathing slowed.

"Depends on your point of view," Reynolds countered.

Cal raised an eyebrow; Reynolds only smirked.

"Yeah, it does," Cal said grudgingly. That was the best apology he was ever going to get from him.

Reynolds nodded, and it was settled. He pushed himself off the wall to clean himself up. Cal did the same.

"Go home now, Reynolds," Cal said when they were finished. "No need for you to be hanging around here this late."

"Sure." He clapped Cal's shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

Cal watched Reynolds disappear into the stairwell, then sauntered towards the railing to stare over the Washington skyline. Sometimes, he had to admit, both sides of a story could be true.


End file.
